


【沉醉】9

by LofterKaterina



Category: RPS, 镇魂
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LofterKaterina/pseuds/LofterKaterina





	【沉醉】9

朱一龙就这么正式成了白宇的助理。  
平时两个人同进同出，白宇有工作了他就跟着，白宇没工作他们就一起窝在家里，或是偶尔伪装的严严实实偷偷跑出去玩儿。  
在朱一龙看来，如今的小日子过得简直不能更幸福，分分钟都能把他美得多开几朵花出来。  
唯一特别的就是…  
白宇的需求太大了…  
是真的大…  
只要不是环境条件实在不允许的情况下，这俩人就没有一天是不做的。  
白宇分明就是那么个意思，但他从来不明说。  
不是坐在朱一龙身上扭扭拱拱摸摸搜搜的拼命往蹭出火努力，就是故意在朱一龙面前裸着身子走来走去，再不然就是眼巴巴直勾勾的盯着朱一龙瞧，瞧的朱一龙直发毛。  
刚开始朱一龙扭不过这个弯儿来，怎么都不能理解他这些行为和这眼神儿是个什么意思。  
可总是被白宇这么勾搭，时间久了，脑子再笨的人也会反应过来到底是怎么回事。  
朱一龙整个人…  
不…他整棵树都傻了…  
明明正在发情期里的是他，为什么从表现上来看，到了发情期的更像是他家小白呢？  
这种事情他实在不好直接问，只能一边在心里偷偷的琢磨白宇如此的原因，一边卖力去满足自家恋人。  
自从朱一龙当上了他的助理后，白宇的工作量就少了很多，所以两个人也做的愈发频繁，几乎每天都要两次以上，甚至有时候更多。  
而且欢爱时的白宇特别热情开放，总是缠着朱一龙说不够，什么更深更用力的骚话不要钱似的往外冒，每次都要被折腾得起不来才算完。  
索性朱一龙如今是在发情期，精力本就多得用不完，也不怕这么天天做会出什么精尽树亡的人间惨案。  
朱一龙本来以为他们两个会一直这么下去，直到有一天，他无意间在白宇的衣帽间里发现了一个方方正正的黑色箱子。  
朱一龙真的是无意间发现的。  
平时他在收拾房间的时候，从没有打开过衣帽间的柜子，今天不过是想打开整理一下，没想到就看见了这个箱子。  
箱子是木制的，上面带着个密码锁，看着就是个用来隐藏秘密不应该被旁人打开的东西。  
可是密码锁却并没有锁上，只是随意的挂在了上头，无形中透露着一股等待别人去打开他的诱惑意味。  
朱一龙对着箱子发了半天呆，思绪在开与不开之间拉扯了半天，终于还是没管住好奇心，伸手掀开了箱盖。  
这一开不要紧，彻底打开了新世界的大门。  
卧室里凌乱的大床上，白宇把身子蜷成一团，搂着枕头窝在被窝里睡得正熟。  
昨晚上两个人做了两回，白宇射了三回，第三回是哭着出来的，舒服哭的，如今他的眼角还带着淡淡的泪痕。  
纤细的脚踝和脚趾匀称的可爱脚丫裸露在被子外，脚踝内侧上有一圈淡淡的齿痕，齿痕周围还泛着淫靡暧昧的红。  
实在是让人忍不住去联想这齿痕是在何种情况下形成的。  
男人圆润的手指轻触上齿痕，用指腹在齿痕边沿暧昧的画着圈儿，还时不时用指尖按一按那些形状整齐的齿痕。  
睡梦中的白宇只觉得脚踝处酥酥麻麻的痒，他哼唧着缩了缩脚丫，含糊不清的嘟囔了一句“哥哥别闹”，但却并没有醒过来。  
那手指的主人见了他的迷糊样儿，发出一声低沉的笑来，转而轻握住白宇的脚腕，整只手沿着他纤瘦匀称的小腿往上摸去。  
虽然在摸到小腿肚的时候，男人的手就已经钻进了被子里去，但是在外面仍然可以清晰的看见男人的手缓缓移动的痕迹。  
“唔嗯…”白宇被这沿着小腿蔓延上来的酥麻感弄得起了些性致，迷迷糊糊的翻了个身，被子里的双腿无意识的便张开了。  
腿根处细腻的肌肤带着白宇温热的体温和被窝里捂出来的热度，男人爱不释手的在他的腿根处揉了揉，手背触到白宇的性器，蹭下一丝湿意，这才发现他竟然已经半勃了。  
大手并没有在他的胯间多做流连，而是摸向了他的臀间，先是在他紧实圆润的臀肉上爱不释手的揉捏玩弄，然后才继续向更深处摸索。  
昨夜被反复操弄稀罕过的后穴又恢复成了怯生生的小花，怕生似的藏匿在紧实的臀肉间。  
手指在穴口处温柔的顶了顶，小心的探进去一些，后穴里简直就是另外一个世界，温热，紧致，指头轻轻一勾便沾了满满的湿滑体液。  
已经被外物侵犯了领地，怎么可能还继续睡？  
白宇迷迷糊糊的揉揉眼睛，撑着颈子抬头看了一眼，又卸了力气躺了回去。  
“哥哥…大早上的你就不正经…”  
虽然嘴上这么说着，白宇却并没有阻止男人的意思，反而调整了一下姿势，躺平后将双腿彻底张开，让男人的手指进入的更方便些。  
“饿了吗？”朱一龙沉声问了一句，手上的动作却没停，将手指又往湿热的小穴里探了探。  
他一边小幅度的来回抽送，一边逐步向里面深入，等到整根手指都探进去以后，又缓缓抽了出来，带出一手指的湿意。  
后穴里手指的离开带来一阵空虚，白宇低喘了一声，而后低低的笑了起来。  
他抱着枕头枕上去，歪着脑袋眼巴巴的瞧着男人，黑亮的眸子带着一丝狡黠。  
“哥哥，你是在问我哪张嘴饿不饿啊？是上面的这个…还是…”  
他知道男人脸皮儿薄，最听不得他说这些露骨的骚话，每次一听必定会像个小媳妇儿似的红了脸，所以他格外喜欢这么逗弄男人。  
不过今天的情况却有些不同。  
只见朱一龙耳朵尖儿红了红，但却并没有落荒而逃，而是欠着身子坐在了床边上，用沾着湿滑体液的手去摸白宇紧实的腿肉。  
“两个都问，两个都能满足，只不过要分个先后，就看你想先满足哪一张嘴了。”  
“嗯？”白宇蹙了下眉头，抬起腿把脚丫往男人的胯间轻踩，那里已经鼓胀了起来，被他一踩就更是硬挺了。  
“哥哥…你今天怎么怪怪的…”  
往常听白宇说一句骚话都要脸红的家伙，今天怎么自己说起骚话来了？而且说的比他还骚？  
这人居然还大早上的就来逗弄他，又是摸又是抠的，一副想来一发晨间炮儿的架势。  
朱一龙没回他的话，而是把另外一只手也伸进了被子里，手向上移动的时候，有什么冰凉的东西时不时的刮在白宇腿上，留下一串颤粟。  
“凉…”白宇缩了缩腿，撑着身子想要坐起来，“哥哥你拿的什么呀？”  
“这应该问你啊…”  
朱一龙似笑非笑的摸到白宇腿间，同时手里冰凉的东西也触上了白宇温热的腿根肌肤。  
指甲圆润的指头又探进了湿濡淫靡的后穴，草草的开拓了几下就挤进了第二根指头。  
“哥哥…慢点儿…”白宇低喘了一声，腰一软就跌回了床面。  
已经对性爱食髓知味的身体禁不住心爱之人的撩拨，分分钟的功夫后穴里就已经淫水泛滥自觉收缩，裹弄起了男人骨节分明的手指。  
朱一龙眯了眯桃花眼，抽出手指，将指头上沾着的滑腻淫水尽数抹在了白宇温软的穴口，而后握着手里的东西，动作温柔的挤了进去。  
“什…什么东西…”  
白宇被那东西的凉意惊了一下，尺寸不小的圆润东西借着淫水的润滑挤进了后穴里，还不待白宇反应，就又被朱一龙挤进去一颗。  
“龙哥！这到底是什么东西？！”  
白宇再也躺不住了，身体里突然被塞进了莫名其妙的东西，让他害怕的头皮直发麻，手忙脚乱的就掀开了身上的被子。  
眼前所见直接让白宇傻了眼。  
朱一龙手里握着一串水晶串珠，每颗珠子要有鹌鹑蛋那么大，串珠一头消失在他的穴口，露出来的部分还有七八颗，尽头处留着几厘米长的透明粗制鱼线。  
“我刚才在衣柜里发现了一个黑色箱子，里面的东西真是五花八门琳琅满目…”  
朱一龙拽着手里剩下的串珠，稍稍往外扯了一下，已经进入到白宇后穴里的两颗珠子便跟着往外蠕动了一些。  
“嗯啊…”鼓胀感让白宇轻哼了一声，他脸色一阵青红交接，又是尴尬又是羞涩，“哥哥…你听我解释…先拿出去好不好…”  
“不好！”朱一龙拒绝的毫不犹豫，他挪着身子撑在白宇上方，匆匆用指头揉了揉白宇红通通的穴口，就又塞进去了一颗珠子。  
“你想跟我解释什么？解释没有我之前你都是怎么用那些东西玩弄自己的？嗯？”  
“不行…别再来了…”白宇红着脸去拽男人的胳膊，眼眶微微有些湿润，“太奇怪了…”  
“奇怪吗？”朱一龙轻轻往外抽了抽串珠，眼看着白宇后穴里的都被拽出来了一些，上面满是淫靡的水光，忍不住伸手又把它按了回去。  
“我看你的身体挺喜欢的。”  
“别别别…别弄了…好凉…太大了…”  
白宇缩着身子往后挪，被水晶珠子充满的穴肉拼命蠕动着想要把异物弄出去，但却弄巧成拙把珠子吞的更深了些。  
朱一龙感觉到手里剩下的串珠被带动着眼前蠕动了些，不禁挑了挑眉稍。  
“小白…你上面的嘴可没有下面的诚实啊…分明就很喜欢嘛…还自己偷吃…”  
“我没有…我也不知道怎么会…”  
白宇窘迫的厉害，他撑着身子靠在床头，因为串珠一半在身体里一半在身体外，所以整个后腰都被迫瘫在床面上不敢乱动。  
他想伸手把体内的东西拿出来，可朱一龙却先他一步抓住了他的手，将他的双手往后一推按在了床头。  
“小白，今天第一次玩儿，我不为难你，只要你不用手把那三个珠子排出来，我就放过你，好不好？”  
“什么玩意儿？”白宇整个人都傻了，瞪圆了双目和朱一龙对视，可是男人的模样无比认真，一点儿也不像是在开玩笑。  
朱一龙倾着身子轻咬住白宇红艳的唇，牙齿在唇瓣上来回蹭弄，三两下就把白宇的唇瓣弄得又红又肿的。  
白宇刺痛的轻哼了一声，朱一龙就顺势闯进了他的口腔，勾着他的舌头来了个缠绵的湿吻。  
一吻结束的时候，白宇的下巴上都挂上了水渍，朱一龙粗喘着在他的嘴角舔了舔，凌乱的呼吸规律显示着他此时情绪的激动。  
他将额头抵在白宇的颈间，湿热的亲吻流连在精致突出的锁骨上，间或还要啃上一口。  
“宝宝…要么你乖乖听话…把它们排出来…要么我就自己动手…再往里塞几颗…正好我还没玩儿够呢…”  
“别…不能再来了！我听你的，听你的！”  
白宇吓得整个人一哆嗦，那玩意儿那么大，进去三个他就觉得后穴里都满了，要是再往里塞还不把他玩儿坏了？  
“乖…”朱一龙低笑了一声，起身捡起扔在地上的睡袍，抽出上面的丝质腰带，而后倾身把白宇的两个手腕绑在了一起。  
正好双人床的床头正中间是个圆柱形的装饰物，他便将腰带的另一端系在了那上面。  
白宇被吊着双臂，整个身子一丝不挂的暴露在朱一龙眼前，这还不算，他的后穴处还塞着情趣串珠，串珠的另一半就那么露在外头。  
这姿势…太羞耻…太超过了吧…  
白宇红着脸咬了咬下唇，因为羞涩而垂着脑袋，都不敢抬头去看朱一龙。  
朱一龙抱着双臂坐在床边，一副欣赏人表演的大爷模样，似笑非笑的说道，“来吧。”  
白宇身子颤了颤，一边在心里骂男人是大变态臭流氓，一个树精居然有这种癖好，一边在心里骂自己蠢。  
当初买按摩棒店家说送礼品的时候，他为什么要那么好奇选这个该死的串珠？  
朱一龙看他僵直着身子不动，忍不住伸手在他胸前的乳头上揉了揉，“小白，来啊，难不成你想一直含着它们？原来你这么喜欢啊。”  
白宇被胸前作怪的手指弄得发痒，乳尖儿立刻就充血挺立了起来，他拱了拱身子，忍不住并拢双腿，红着脸去收缩蠕动后穴。  
可是这注定是徒劳无功。  
穴肉紧紧的裹弄着那三颗珠子，每一次蠕动都只会把珠子往更深处带，根本就不可能把他们往外排。  
眼看着身体外的珠子向里动了动，穴口甚至感觉到下一颗珠子已经贴了上去，白宇真的哭的心都有了。  
白宇急红了眼，他瘪着嘴看向朱一龙，眼眶湿乎乎的，“哥哥…真不行…你饶了我吧…”  
朱一龙到底对他狠不下心去，一看他红眼睛就心软了，可是一想到自己看到那一箱子的玩具，想象着白宇是怎么用那些东西玩弄自己的身子，他就气不打一处来。  
他伸手在白宇的穴口处按了按，指头粘上了透明的体液，“那不然这样，我再给你两个选择，一是你让我用这个串珠陪你玩，二是我换个其他的东西陪你玩儿。”  
“怎么还有其他的？！”  
白宇现在真是死的心都有了，忍不住有些气恼的嚷嚷，“你就不能直接操我吗？非得用那些乱七八糟的玩意儿干什么？”  
“我生气！”朱一龙用沾着湿滑体液的指头沿着白宇半勃的性器上上下下的来回刮弄，带来刺痛的酥麻痒意。  
“只要一想到那些东西都进入过你的身体，我就忍不住想要罚你。”  
“我没有！”白宇被性器上逗弄的手指撩拨的脊椎直发麻，并着腿拧着身子不让他龙哥碰，“这个串珠是我买东西人家送我的，我都没用过！”  
“说到这个我就更生气了！”  
朱一龙眯着眸子凑近了，看着白宇的眼神凶狠的恨不得能生吞了他。  
“你居然去买这些东西！那个开店的是不是知道你是个喜欢这种事情的人了？嗯？他有没有看过你的身体？”  
“什么呀？你瞎说什么呢！”  
白宇被他龙哥的脑回路惊的整个人都不好了。  
“我买东西是在网店买的，他怎么知道我是谁啊？再说了，就算我在实体店买，我凭什么就给人卖货的看身体？我有病啊！”  
“你还顶嘴！”朱一龙气鼓鼓的在他冒着水的性器前端捏了一把，“我不管，我就是生气！凭什么那些玩具可以碰你？”  
白宇后穴里被那三颗珠子塞得满满当当，但这些东西到底是死物，只是充满了他，却不能抚慰他敏感的穴肉，只会让他觉得难过。  
可是身前的性器却被朱一龙来来回回的玩弄，兴奋的滴着水挺立着，几乎都要贴合在他的小腹上了。  
这样冰火两重天的折磨简直就不是人受的。  
看出来他龙哥是说死了不打算放过他了，白宇自暴自弃的舔了舔唇，小声的问他，“那你先告诉我，除了这个，你还要用什么？”  
朱一龙眼睛一亮，嘴角立刻上扬起来。  
“你愿意让我用吗？”  
“……”白宇看他龙哥一脸跃跃欲试的兴奋样儿，恨不得撕了自己的嘴。  
老天爷啊，为什么他要在家里放那些东西？  
大早上的，本来就是情欲容易升起来的时候，一直被这么吊着也太难受了，就算要被朱一龙用玩具弄，至少也让他先爽一回再说吧？  
白宇垂着眸子，可怜巴巴的抽了抽鼻子，半真半假的说道，“可以是可以，但是…我憋的太难受了，哥哥，你先让我出来一次好不好？”  
似乎是怕自己这几句话和示弱的姿态不够打动对方，白宇缓缓伸脚，轻踩在了朱一龙鼓胀的胯间，用脚掌暧昧的蹭了蹭。  
“好不好…求你了…”  
朱一龙呼吸一窒，凝眸深深地看了白宇一眼，突然凑过去狠狠的吻上了他红艳的唇。  
“唔嗯…”牙齿磕在唇瓣上，带来酥麻的刺痛，白宇心想自己这就算色诱成功了吧？  
可是下一秒理智就被朱一龙探进嘴里的舌给搅和的成了一团乱麻，让他只能被动的接受男人带着急切和暴戾的深吻。  
白宇双手被绑着动不了，又因为后穴还含着串珠，所以不敢乱动身子，只能任朱一龙捏着他的下巴吮吻他的舌，淫靡的涎液溢出被迫张开的嘴角。  
朱一龙恋恋不舍的退开了些，眼看着两人的唇间有一根银丝被逐渐拉长，最后崩断落在了白宇赤裸的胸膛上。  
“小白…你就是个妖精…”他低喘着上了床，有些急切的抓住白宇的细长双腿，掰开了盘在自己腰上。  
白宇的腰部先是悬了空，又骤然落了下来，双臀直接贴在了朱一龙的胯间，里一半外一半的串珠因为这一系列动作而狠狠的向深处蠕进了一些，顶的白宇直接就红了眼睛。  
“啊…不行…太涨了…哥哥…快拿出来…拿出来…求你了…”  
特殊的姿势让他后穴里的三颗珠子被迫紧紧的挤在一起，圆润坚硬的珠子顶得白宇的穴肉都有些发疼了。  
他纤瘦的身子紧绷着，腰臀一直抬着不敢往下落实，就连臀肉都在微微发着颤。  
朱一龙听他的音调里都带了哭腔，心疼的同时，又奇异的情欲高涨。  
他伸手揉了揉白宇的臀肉，发现他的肌肤微凉，也不知道是吓得还是怎么，连忙伸手去拽那根串珠。  
朱一龙又没有用这些东西的经验，也不知道拿捏个轻重，直接就往外拽，那第三颗珠子就这么被弄了出来。  
“啊不行不行…太快了！”白宇的身子猛地痉挛了一下，那么大的东西，还是圆形的，突然就这么出来，撑的他的穴口都疼了。  
朱一龙听他的声音带着痛苦，一下就没了之前的强势，竟然还有点儿慌，“那…怎么办…”  
白宇红着眼角嗔怒的瞥了他一眼，心里再次把选串珠的自己骂了一遍。  
这破珠子有什么好的？  
没他龙哥的家伙粗，没他龙哥的家伙长，还冰凉邦硬的硌人，试过了他龙哥的那个人形按摩棒，谁还稀罕用这些破玩意儿？  
朱一龙看见白宇那副眉目含春的勾人模样，下身简直硬的发疼，当下都不想管什么惩罚不惩罚的了，恨不得就这么不管不顾的操了他。  
白宇哪会看不懂朱一龙眼里的深意？  
与其让朱一龙拿着那些冰凉的玩具折腾他，还不如直接由朱一龙本人来操他呢。  
心里打算好了，白宇便越发放肆起来。  
他咬着下唇轻哼了一声，忍着后穴里的不适，用臀肉去蹭男人的裤裆，“哥哥…你轻一点儿…帮我把它拿出来好不好…求你了…”  
朱一龙被他蹭的嗓子直发干，太阳穴也跟着一跳一跳的，这种时候，别说白宇让他拽串珠，就是要他的老命他也毫不犹豫的给。  
他伸手摸到白宇的臀缝处，把自己跪着的双腿分开了些，正好把白宇架了起来，让他的臀下有了个空隙，方便朱一龙去拽那根串珠。  
圆润缺坚硬的珠子抵着穴口出来的时候，白宇被那股酸胀的劲儿折磨的眼角都湿了。  
他高仰着颈子靠在床头，突出的喉结不断滚动着，每一次珠子被拽出体外时，他都会发出一声类似于呜咽的轻哼。  
朱一龙把带着体温的串珠扔在一边，回过头来正好看着白宇被撑的红润泛着水光的穴口。  
穴口处还没有适应珠子的离开，正张着小口有节奏的噏动着，隐隐可见被珠子撑的充了血的猩红穴肉。  
朱一龙忍不住伸出手指探了进去，手指不过进去半根，就被热情的穴肉紧紧的绞着不放，想再往里探一寸都有些艰难。  
好紧…如果进去的是自己的…  
他情不自禁的吞了口口水，抽出手指握住白宇的紧实臀肉揉了揉，手指上沾着的淫水蹭在微凉的臀瓣上，留下一道滑腻的湿痕。  
“哥哥…”白宇低喘着用长腿圈住了朱一龙的腰，还用小腿肚在男人精壮的腰侧蹭弄，“哥哥进来…想要你…”  
已经被束缚在睡裤里许久的粗大性器已经憋的发红，一被释放出来就急不可耐的抽打在了白宇的性器上，惹得白宇狠狠的抖了一下。  
“嗯…龙哥…打疼我了…”白宇挺着腰胯，用自己涨得发疼直冒水的性器往男人的性器上蹭，带着情欲的湿红双眼紧盯着男人瞧。  
“哥哥…给我揉揉吧…”  
妖精…太要命了…  
朱一龙心里念叨着，但却听话的将两人的性器一起圈在了手里，握紧了来回的撸动起来。  
酥麻的快感顺着脊椎往上涌，朱一龙眯着桃花眼看着白宇，就见那人已经爽的仰着头喘了起来，还伸出猩红的舌尖去舔自己的嘴角。  
“好棒…再快点儿…用力哥哥…”  
这他妈到底是谁在惩罚谁啊？  
朱一龙不禁想骂脏话。  
他欺身贴在白宇的身上，一手捏着那人还带着湿濡水痕的下巴，一手握着自己涨得发疼的性器抵在了白宇松软的穴口上。  
眯着眸子吻下去的那一刻，忍耐了许久的性器毫不客气的顶了进去，不顾肠肉的抗拒和白宇的呜咽挣扎直接就顶到了最深处。  
“唔嗯！”白宇瞪大了眸子，怎么也没想到他会进的这么深，只觉得这一下子顶的他的嗓子眼儿都发了紧，酸麻胀痛中带着蚀骨的快感，让他下意识的把脚趾都狠狠的蜷了起来。  
朱一龙卷着白宇温软的舌尖吮吻，有些急切地汲取著他口中的津液，弄的白宇脑子直犯浑，都不知道是该顾上头好还是下头好。  
一阵热烈的舌吻过后，白宇已经整个人都软了，同时后穴也已经习惯了朱一龙的性器，朱一龙捏着他的臀肉，试探着又往里撞了一下。  
“小白，我一进去你就把我咬得这么紧。”  
白宇似舒服似难过的哼哼了一声，穴肉紧紧咬着朱一龙粗壮的性器不放，在那人往里顶弄的时候甚至还紧缩了一下，仿佛怕他离开似的。  
火热的性器缓缓抽出至穴口，又慢动作似的一寸一寸重新顶入，带来磨人的快感。  
虽然给了你快感，但这快感却远远不够。  
“哥哥…你重一点儿…”  
朱一龙挑了下眼尾，明明眼底带着笑意，但是却语气懵懂的问他，“什么重一点儿？”  
这人居然在装傻。  
敏感而脆弱的肠壁可以清晰地勾勒出狰狞性器上的每一根青筋，凸起的青筋摩擦过娇嫩充血的肠壁，带给白宇的是极致的快感。  
如果这摩擦的过程能再狠一点就更好了。  
白宇用湿漉漉满含欲望的眸子瞧着朱一龙，还充满暗示意味的收缩了几下被撑的酸胀的穴口，“哥哥…再重点…操我…不够…”  
朱一龙舔着后槽牙轻应了一声，托起白宇的双臀，用大手把他的臀肉掰开了些，让自己能更好的和他贴合，而后低笑着说了一句。  
“大腿夹紧我，我可要动了。”  
听着像是给个预告，可是朱一龙的话才说了一半，还没等白宇反应过来，他就挺着腰开始了疾风骤雨似的抽插，每一次都几乎全根抽出，最后再插到最底，一丝缝隙都不留。  
“啊啊啊…顶穿了…慢点啊…哥哥…要坏掉了…太深了…”  
凶狠的性器挺进的毫无章法，横冲直撞的在白宇后穴里肆虐，每一次性器顶到最深处的时候，白宇甚至能在自己平坦的小腹上看见男人龟头的圆润痕迹。  
体内隐隐泛着被操弄过狠的刺痛，但更多的却是酥麻蚀骨的快感，穴口被插得淫水四溅，随着男人的抽插流出甜蜜的爱液。  
“啊嗯…那里…轻一点…啊…太深了…嗯…”  
细窄的肠道被粗大的性器开拓的软成了一团，不断挺进的性器将肠肉上的褶皱一一撑开，而肠道上的软肉则亲昵的紧箍住性器吸吮。  
白宇犹如离了水的鱼一般，不断扭动着腰身，情不自禁的跟着男人操弄的节奏去迎合，“那里…好深…进得太深了…好棒…”  
熟悉的情欲充斥在两人之间，朱一龙性器底部卷曲而粗糙的黑色耻毛不断摩擦着白宇红艳的穴口，密密麻麻的疼痛伴随著快感迎面而来。  
白宇圈在朱一龙腰间的双腿抖得像筛子一般，几次因为腿根发软而瘫软下来，又被男人拽着小腿往上贴，后脑更是时不时的往床头上蹭。  
“唔…好麻…好深…哥哥…太快了…不行了…要射出来了…”  
白宇被折腾了老半天，身体里的情欲早就堆积的满满当当了，又被朱一龙这么没命的操弄，不一会儿就紧缩着后穴射了出来。  
乳白色的粘腻精液洋洋洒洒的弄了白宇满腹，有几滴还溅在了他的胸膛上。  
朱一龙被他不断痉挛紧缩着的肠肉绞紧了性器，舒爽的头皮直发麻，为了守着精关，防止自己丢人的直接射出来，只能先停了操弄。  
白宇细瘦的上身因为被吊着的双臂而紧绷，胸前的两颗乳头因为情欲的刺激而挺立着，颜色已经变成了明艳的红，再衬着旁边的几滴精液，简直是令人窒息的魅惑。  
朱一龙忍不住凑近了，一边用指腹把精液抹上了他红艳的乳尖，一边用唇舌吮吸起另外的一颗，把本就挺立的乳头吸弄得又红又肿。  
刚刚射精的身体还轻飘飘的，胸前的刺痛又让白宇忍不住的哆嗦，他身子发软的挣了一下，小猫儿撒娇似的哼哼起来。  
“别吸那么重…好疼…轻一点…”  
朱一龙用赤红的眼睛盯著白宇泛红的胸膛，大手揉捏着他的臀肉，一边狠狠的抽插挺进，一边俯下身子在他的胸口吮吻，星星点点的红痕错落在白皙的肌肤上，看着分外诱人。  
粗壮性器和穴口的结合处因为猛烈地抽插而挤出了不少的湿滑体液，又因为反复摩擦而化作了白色的泡沫，黏黏糊糊的沾在两人的胯间。  
“啊…好棒…好深…嗯…就是那儿…”  
朱一龙用双手紧抓着白宇的细腰，腰部挺动的频率有增无减，啪啪的肉体拍打声混合着白宇的吟叫回荡在卧室里，仿佛带着混响。  
冲撞的动作猛烈得让穴肉不断痉挛，白宇舒服得连腰都直不起来，原本一句接一句的叫声逐渐变成了无意义的呻吟。  
柔软而多汁的小穴就像是泥泞的沼泽地，臀肉在男人每一次撞击过来的时候都要颤一下，白皙紧实的的臀肉泛着诱人的艳红色。  
“哥哥…朱一龙…龙哥…”  
这种亲密的时刻，白宇想搂着爱人，但是他的双手还被绑着吊着，只能不断用软乎乎的语调去轻唤朱一龙的名字。  
“怎么了？嗯？”朱一龙还以为他是哪里不舒服，连忙停下来贴了上去，急促的呼吸尽数撒进了白宇的耳朵里。  
白宇艰难的梗着脖子贴了上去，讨好的用唇瓣往男人的嘴角磨蹭，“我想抱着你…但是我够不着…老公…”  
最后带着颤音的“老公”两个字几乎要了朱一龙的命，他咬着后槽牙急喘了口气，用舌尖在白宇敏感圆润的耳垂上轻舔。  
“宝贝儿…再叫一次…”  
白宇红着眼角瞥了他一眼，眼尾隐隐带着奸计得逞的得意，“你松开我…我就叫…”  
“小混蛋…还跟我讨价还价…”  
朱一龙凝眸深深地看了他一眼，抓着他的腰胯就是一记狠狠的顶弄。  
白宇被他顶弄的哼哼了一声，但却仍旧歪着脖子跟他对峙，“你松开我…我就叫…叫多少句都成…不然休想…”  
朱一龙磨了磨后槽牙，对着他的后穴狠狠的抽插顶弄起来，一边操弄还一边一句句的问他，“叫不叫？嗯？叫不叫？”  
可是白宇仿佛跟他杠上了，浪叫个没完，就是不肯叫老公，不止如此，一边浪叫，还一边用挑衅的目光盯着朱一龙瞧。  
“啊…好棒…要被你干破了…哥哥好棒…”  
这个磨人的小妖精，真是把他吃的死死地。  
朱一龙被他磨的什么脾气都没了，只能伸手把白宇的双手放下来，解开上面的带子。  
白宇咬着下唇笑了笑，搂着朱一龙的脖子往他身上挂，小腹上的精液蹭了男人一睡衣，他还笑吟吟的去亲男人的耳垂。  
“老公…你真好…你怎么这么好呢…”  
朱一龙板着脸瞥了他一眼，心想就白宇这张擅于迷惑人的小甜嘴儿，指不定哪天把他卖了他还得帮着数钱呢。  
白宇向来知道见好就收，看朱一龙被他拿捏的直来气，连忙用双腿圈住了男人的腰，把男人的性器往后穴里含，“老公操我…想要…”  
温热紧致的穴肉微微蠕动包裹着粗壮的性器，白宇探着头在朱一龙的耳垂上轻声的啃噬，搂紧了男人的脖子在他身上蹭弄，“哥哥…”  
妖精……  
朱一龙再也忍耐不住，扭过头咬住他不安分的小嘴儿，托着白宇的双臀狠狠的顶弄起来。  
硕大的龟头凶猛的在后穴里肆虐，朱一龙就像故意的一般，次次将性器抽出穴口，然后再狠狠的顶到穴底，力道重的恨不得把囊袋都一起操进去，仿佛是在发泄着自己被拿捏又忍不住顺从的无力。  
白宇被他近乎于撕咬的吻弄得唇舌发麻，稍稍被放开就开始放肆的浪叫起来。  
“啊啊…好重…老公…插到底了…你顶得好深…好厉害…”  
怎么这么棒…这么深，如果他能怀孕的话，只怕早就被朱一龙操的怀上了吧？  
白宇眯着眼睛看着朱一龙俊朗的侧脸，正好男人的鬓角出了汗，顺着脸颊往下滑，白宇见了，鬼事神差的凑过去，伸出红艳艳的舌尖就把那滴汗给卷了过去。  
朱一龙只觉得脑袋里嗡的一声混响，当下满脑子只剩下一个念头———就这么把他操死在自己怀里吧，这样他就是自己一个人的了  
朱一龙发了狠，托着白宇紧实挺翘的臀肉，挺着性器在白宇已经泥泞不堪一片狼藉的后穴里毫无章法地乱撞。  
“老公…好深…慢点儿…”  
白宇不知道男人为什么突然发了疯，只知道自己的穴口都被操麻了。  
粗大的性器仿佛是个充了电的机器，一直在冲着他的穴心里钻，几次狠狠的擦过他的前列腺，几乎干的他昏厥过去。  
“我操！朱一龙…不行了…你要弄死我了…”  
白宇死死地搂着男人的脖子，骂骂咧咧的话音里都已经带了哭腔，后穴酥麻的仿佛不是自己的，小腹被顶的都隐隐犯了疼。  
“再忍忍…”朱一龙偏头含住他肉乎乎的唇，一边啃噬着一边加快速度狠狠的抽插了几十个来回，然后猛地把性器退出一大半，又用尽全力狠狠的挺进到了最深处。  
一股两股三股…温热的精液争先恐后地涌入后穴，白宇直接就被烫了穴心，呜咽着想要躲，朱一龙却紧紧扣住他的腰不让他移动半分。  
已经被折腾的敏感充血的肠道被精液射的止不住痉挛，白宇哼唧着又射了一回，然后便迷迷糊糊的瘫在朱一龙怀里昏睡了过去。  
朱一龙搂着瘫软的白宇缓了一会儿，然后才小心翼翼的搂着白宇的后腰和脖颈，把已经昏睡过去的爱人放在床面上躺好。  
白宇的双腿无力的大张着，朱一龙伸手拢了拢他被汗浸湿了的发丝，倾着身子吻了吻他嘴角上的那颗小痣。  
释放后已经半软的性器滑出泥泞一片的后穴，也顺势带出了粘腻温热的精液。  
朱一龙拿过一旁的纸巾给白宇擦身子，一边擦一边对着白宇睡得香甜的侧脸叹了口气。  
唉，看这个吃饱喝足睡香香的模样，怎么都像是得了什么便宜，到底是谁惩罚谁啊？


End file.
